UFO Robo Grendizer
by Tigapower
Summary: Duke Fleed, a Fleedling whose home planet was destroyed by the Vegan aliens, takes refuge in Equestria. There, he quickly becomes the acquaintance of the mane Six, but how can he tell them that the time their planet has left is running out? Unless he, and only him, can wield the power of his home planets guardian, Grendizer and save Equestria from invasion.


Grendizer: The Equestrian Invasion

Prologue

Intro: Tobe, Grendizer!

Lets go, lets go, Duke Fleed!

Fly, Fly, Grendizer!

Land sea and blue sky,

All are in peril!

promises of peace have gone to waste

Yet we still stand strong

On whats rightfully ours.

Come to Earth Grendizer, show us all the light!

Earths a small planet but its one full of justice and love!

protect it, protect it, protect it!

Star of Ponies, the land of Equestria!

The depths of space. In this maze of seemingly endless stars, where matter nor sound existed, a large, saucer like object flew at great throughout the never ending void of space. The Saucer was crimson, with some areas an ivory, metallic white. In the front, the upper body of a large humanoid machine was planted there firmly. It was adorned with metal that shined in the dim star light, with two regal golden horns on both sides of its head. Piercing, rhombus shaped menacing eyes, a glass window atop if it's 'mouth', with three more stubbier horns running vertically down towards the edge of the red metal stripe they lay nestled to. On its shoulders were two blades, the razor edges gleaming in the faint light of space, with a red V on its chest connecting to its blades. The upper arms were a silver/white color with the forearms being a dark almost black blue, that were party clad with Red razor edged triangles, that started around the wrist area, stretching and ending near where the fore arm met with the upper white alloy.

For months, for months the pilot within wandered throughout space for this planet. And now finally it was within his sights through the eyes of his robot. He thrusted the control he held in his right hand further, accelerating his machines speed vastly, bringing the two of them to light speed while turning the stars around them into blurred, ivory streaks of light. His Space craft shook and rumbled occasionally from the sheer speed, and the roaring of the jet engines filled his ears. But even this didn't cloud out his deep thought. Dreadful images of destroyed buildings, people screaming out in pain as the flames licked at their bodies. But the image of a large, turtle like robotic abomination churned through his thoughts. The many people it trampled over, annihilating many of them with the beams it fired from both its eyes and mouth. He also dreaded how the sky was clouded with smaller saucers that razed his civilization, not leaving a single stone standing. The image of his beloved mother and...

He pushed the images from his head, closing his deep jade eyes and gritting his teeth while gripping his saucers controls even tighter in his fist. He needed too pull through, to push the dreaded memories from his mind and focus on his mission. Now was not the time too...

A magenta colored ray grazed the side of his saucer, causing it to teeter slightly to one side, but surprisingly it stayed fairly steady despite the force of this attack. However, this strange machine was not alone. Not far behind it were two other saucers. As they got closer to the lead one that seemed to be fleeing from the others, they transformed into other machines with the saucer pieces located near their elbows. The first one, a robot with crimson glowing eyes, a human skull shaped head with a blade like crescent, the fingers on its fore arms elongating into segmented tentacles that wrapped firmly around the fleeing saucer's wing like appendages. The other Saucer beast, which bore a great resemblance to a robotic turtle with cold, blood red eyes, clung to the snared robot with every ounce of power its gears could give.

"Dizer, GO!"

The robot's body sprung from the rest of its space craft, severing the space beasts fore legs in the process. The saucer beast that seemed to be screaming in pain fired a magenta colored ray from its mouth, clashing the ray against the robots, Grendizer, own several violet colored beams he fired back from his knuckles. The two were evenly matched. However, Grendizer was far from over.

"DOUBLE HARKEN!"

The two blades from Grendizer's sprouted from his shoulders, grabbing the handles of both blades, Grendizer combined them into a large, double sickle weapon that he tossed like a boomerang towards the saucer beast. Like a knife through hot butter, the Double Harken sliced through the Saucer beast's alloyed body with ease. The two halves split from each other, with unknown fluids spraying from his destroyed circuitry.

"SPACE THUNDER!"

The horns located on the side of Grendizers head glowed with blinding light while channeling the energy into the three stubbier horns on its head. The horns radiated with this energy, firing several bolts of lightning like energy that destroyed what was left of his adversary. The explosion knocked back the destroyed saucer beast's advancing ally. However, Grendizer wasn't finished yet. He pointed his fist towards the other saucer beats who came full speed towards Grendizer, the saw like razors on the rims of its saucer pieces turning rapidly. Grendizer extended his hands outward, grabbing hold of the dual saws that scraped against his metallic palms. The V shaped plate on his chest glowed, firing a rainbow colored anti gravity beam which pushed the beast further back, still spinning its now rather dull saw blades. in retaliation, it elongated its segmented tentacle fingers to ensnare and finish off Dizer once and for all.

However, Dizer's pilot had other plans. Despite the damage done to his hands, the triangular blades folded over Grendizer's damaged fist, making a cone shape drill that began to spin rapidly as well. Just as the Saucer beast was in reaching distance, the fore arm launched with terrifying speed towards his foe.

"SCREW CRASHER PUNCH!"

The attack hit the Saucer beast like a train, shredding through its tentacle like fingers and boring a hole through its armored chest and exiting through its back in a split second, leaving behind a large, gaping hole. As Grendizers Screw Crasher punch came in to finish the job, his foe placed his saucer shaped fore arm in front of Dizer's attack, spinning it rapidly and knocking the flying fist of course. Not allowing this machine to gain the upper hand, the red V on Grendizer's chest glowed white, firing yet again a rainbow colored laser that pushed the near ruined machine further away.

"ANTIGRAVITY STORM!"

As it was pushed further away, Dizer's fore arm bore through the machine yet again, this time blowing it to pieces that clanked against Grendizers alloyed body. Turning his head to the left, the jets located beneath Grendizer's feet propelled him towards his Spazer unit. The end of it where the jets of his Spazer were located raised up high enough for him to slide back into place, lower body concealed within his space craft.

"Lock, in!"

The arms of Grendizer laid back to the sides of the Spazer. The throne like chair he sat in sliding from the 'mouth' of Grendizer to the viewing compartment near the top of his Spazer, where the large fin met with the main craft. Slowly, the robot advanced towards the great blue planet that was merely minutes away. He would be there soon, he pilot thought to himself. But what he forgot to acknowledge was what he was leading towards the inhabitants of this planet.

The planet, this earth, grew progressively larger the closer Grendizer came. However, what he did not expect was the robot's body to glow red, quickly heating from the friction of Earth's atmosphere. Though Grendizers body was built to withstand such abuse, it was wreaking havoc on his controls. Dizer's controls flickered and sparked before his pilot, none of them worked despite his desperate pleas.

"Shit, come on, Dizer, Grendizer!?" He yanked back on the control to slow down his robot, but to no avail. He was descending full speed towards the ground below at unfathomable speed. Even though Grendizer would survive such impact, the shock of the crash would surely kill his pilot.

On the ground, between a row of trees, an orange country mare hoisted a bushel of apples onto her cart. She placed her Stetson on the wagon and sighed in relief, wiping the sweat and nightly dew from her forehead while nodding in satisfaction at her handy work. As she tied the cart to her back again, she noticed out of the corner of her eye something glimmering in the night sky. Perhaps Luna was in a good mood, she thought. Since that star in particular was shining rather bright. She shrugged it off for a moment, but then noticed that it stopped shining, and heard the droning noise of jets echoing throughout the night. Turning her head, she saw what appeared the be a saucer shaped craft of some sort quickly descending towards her orchard. The mare froze in fear as she made out the things emotionless, metal face that reflected Luna's moon light. Along with the machines glowing, demon like eyes that one would see in their worst of dreams which struck fear into her heart.

"That thing, has a face!?" she screamed in a thick, country accent. Within Grendizer, his pilot thought of ejecting both him and Grendizer from his Spazer, but at this rate both him and his robot would have plummeted to his death faster than the Spazer. Seeing that they were merely just a hundred meters above the ground.

The flying saucer flew overhead as Apple jack ducked, hearing the tree tops scrape against the glowing bottom of Grendizer's Spazer. Hundreds of meters away, Apple jack heard, and felt, the space craft land in the orchards outskirts, not causing her families pride and investment any harm despite the close call she had just moments ago.

"Ah sure hope Apple Bloom or anypony didn't see this... maybe Ah should..." She thought about bringing Twilight and the others out investigate, but this late at night, she'd be lucky to even get Twilight alone out here. Apple jack shook her head and face palmed, "Come on now Apple Jack, ya'll don't need anyponies help. Its mah farm, so Ah need to make sure its safe." After thinking back to the robot's face, Apple Jack gulped and pulled back her Stetson.

Standing up from where he huddled, Apple jack unhooked the cart from her shoulders and galloped to where she heard the sputtering main engine of Grendizer's Spazer. Galloping through row after rows of trees, she finally made it to where the machine lay, the front of it nearly submerged in the loose top soil with the back elevated slightly towards the stars. Despite the machines monstrous size, and to Apple jack appearance, what scared her was the tall, bipedal man that stood just meters away from where she was. He made no movement, most of his body was obscured in the darkness.

"Now," Apple jack glared, trying her best not to look afraid, "Who the hay are you?"

The alien said nothing. When Apple jack squinted her eyes, she could see that he wore a black and crimson skin tight suit, with his face covered with a knight like helmet with a piece of armor covering his face. However, there was glass like visor on the helmet through which he could see through, along with a red crescent atop of his helmet that bore a resemblance to a Spartan soldier's plume. He wore midnight black boots that were gold around the upper edges, with similar looking material covering his fore arms, leaving his red hands also wore a gold clad belt with a blue gem in the front, much like a round buckle. But what stood out the most were his green, piercing eyes that seemed to peer right through Apple jack. Slowly, he raised his hand towards Apple jack who took a few steps back. The alien said monotonously.

"My name is, Duke Fleed…."

Author's Note:


End file.
